La petite fille qui chantée
by Little Evy
Summary: Inspirer d'une histoire que j'ai entendu il y a longtemps. Les frères Winchester travaille sur une enquête délicate, les membres des victimes leurs son enlevés, mais pourquoi et surtout par qui ?


_Inspirer d'une histoire que j'ai entendu il y a longtemps._

Chapitre 1 : 

* * *

«Hmm hm hm, lalala.. la...» Une petite voix enfantine résonner sinistrement dans la chambre tandis que le bois du parquet grinçait légèrement dans le noir le plus complet.

Le coeur battant à s'en rompre, le souffle suffoquant, la jeune fille c'était réfugiée sous sa couverture en entendant ce chant qui lui donnait la chaire de poule.

«Hmm hm hm, donnee, moi» Ces mots se perdit dans un profond soupire sinistre qu'elle crut sentir sur son visage.

«Donnee, moiii... tes yeux...» Dans un nouveau soupire, ces mots semblaient se perdre dans la pièce quand une douleur lui pris.

Un cri perçant brisa le silence lugubre de cette petite maison de banlieue.

* * *

- Regard ça Dean, une ado tuée dans son lit, les yeux arracher, fenêtre et porte fermer a double tour.

- Pourquoi tu me dis de regarder si tu me le lie Sammy?

- Dean...

- Quoi?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel ,son frère avait le don de l'agacer.

- Je te parle d'un meurtre et toi tu me reprend sur ma... formulation.

Dean lui sourit en haussant les sourcilles tout en mangeant ses frites et oui il avait le don de l'agacer, mais en plus, il le fessait exprès...

- C'est dans l'Illinois, on y va ou pas?

- L'Illinois? T'es sérieux, t'avais pas plus loin... ou plus froid?

Dean imita un frisson en pensent au froid qui l'attendait en cette saison.

- Chochotte

- Gamin...

- La ferme et mange...

- Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres toi?

- Depuis que je suis plus grand que toi, donc, la ferme et mange.

Dean lui lança un regard noir, tout en finissent ses frites.

L'Imapala roulais a toute allure sur la route déserte est sombre en direction de l'Illinois.

- Touche pas à mon bébé Sammy !

- Mais je vais pas lui faire de mal à ton «bébé», je veux juste baisser le son !

Quand Sam approchât sa main de l'autoradio, Dean la claqua.

- Pas touche j'ai dit !

- Non mais t'ai un grand malade toi ! J'aimerais dormir !

- Oh non ! Là tu rêve, tu a voulu aller dans l'Illinois, tu reste réveiller mon pote !

Sam poussa un profond soupire quand Dean commença à chanter Black in Black à tue tête sur le rythme d'AC/DC, le voyage allait être long, très long...

Pour passer le temps Sam ressortie l'article de journal qui parlait de la mort de la jeune fille.

- C'est quand même étrange...

- Quoi?

- Quelle créature arrache les yeux des gens?

- Peut être un fantôme.

- Ouais...

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors que Dean avait renoncé a l'idée de torturer son frère et l'avais laissé dormir quelques heures, ils étaient arrivés devant la petite maison de banlieue. Bien sûr ils avaient fait un détour à l'hôtel histoire de prendre une douche et se changer. La banlieue semblait calme, peut être trop calme, ni enfants, ni voiture... Ils se trouvaient devant la grande porte verte de la maison quand elle s'ouvrit après qu'ils aient frappé.

- Oui?

- Bonjour Madame Weston ,nous sommes les agents du FBI McCartney et Harrison.

- Nous voulions vous poser quelque question.

- Heu... Bien sûr entrer.

Cami Weston était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune les cheveux attachés en chignon et aux yeux marron, plutôt grande, vêtue d'un chemiser blanc et d'une jupe noire qui lui donner un aire strict. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé du salon.

- Que c'est-il passait?

Cami déglutit en serrant le mouchoir qu'elle gardait en main.

- On... On la entendut crié et ont la retrouvée, affaler sur le lit le visage en sang et ses yeux...

Elle se mit à pleurer. Dean et Sam se regardaient, gêné, avant que Sam ne continue.

- Et... Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange?

Mme Weston marqua une pause.

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais... on a entendu une voie qui venait de sa chambre.

- Que disait-elle? Demanda Dean intriguer.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, elle était à peine perceptible, je croyais que c'était ma petite Anne...

Elle fondit en sanglot.

- Hum... On peut aller voir la chambre?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et les emmenât jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser 2 mn.

Mme Weston sortie laissant Dean et Sam seul regardent chaque recoin de la pièce, l'IMF n'indiquer rien et aucune trace de souffre.

- Rien, rien du tout...

- Si c'est ni un fantôme ni un démon, c'est quoi alors?

- Je sais pas, il y a rien sur des arracheurs d'yeux dans le journal de papa.

* * *

_Vous avez aimais? Ou pas? Une suite? Ou pas la encore? N'hésiter pas a laisser une petite Review :D_


End file.
